FortunateUnfortunate
by Brave Battalion
Summary: Kurt/Reader written for some folks on tumblr, originally submitted to the X-men Imagines blog but posted here for safekeeping (and also because I'm self-insert trash). One-shot, a weird mix of the comic and movie-verse.


**Summary: Like your typical Character comforts Reader during a storm, but not like that at all.**

**A/N: Hey guys in an attempt to jump start me using again, I'm posting something I wrote for tumblr people a while back. Also I'm attention-seeking and tried my hardest (kind of).**

* * *

Lightning struck and thunder crashed, and the rain continued to pound the roof of the institute.

You had been in the mansion for nearly six months now, but you'd never seen weather like this—Storm usually kept things nice and clear, if not for a light drizzle. But today (or this week, really) Storm was gone with the Professor and a few other X-men on some sort of mission, and there was no one to stop the torrent tonight.

You sat up in bed, deciding sleep was futile. You weren't afraid of thunder, per se, but you were afraid of flash floods and hurricanes, and the rain came so strong that you thought that surely one of the two was imminent. Your hand blindly groped around your night stand to turn on the light, an effort that would have been successful if it weren't for the recent power outage.

You took a deep breath, and sighed. Slowly you stood up and racked your mind for the people still at the mansion you friends with and might be willing to stay up with you. Kitty or Piotr, most likely—they were a few years younger than you, but they were your closest friends as of now.

In the midst of your rapt contemplation, a particularly loud bit of thunder boomed and lighting flashed through your window. You jumped, possibly screamed a bit, and knocked over your wooden bedside table—you falling on top of it.

You could hear the glass of water you keep on your nightstand shatter before your right hand landed right on top of the shards. You let out a short whine before quieting yourself, and your eyes watered.

Your hand stung and your knees hurt, and the rain continued to pour before you heard a soft "Bamf" sound and smelt sulfur in the air. Your mind, now preoccupied with pain, did not register the familiarity of the noise and smell, and you stumbled backwards in shock, causing you to hit your injured hand and hiss loudly in pain.

"(Y/N)?" Kurt Wagner asked, turning on the flashlight he had been holding.

You released a sigh of relief. "Oh, Kurt! It's just you." Your breathing was heavy as you slowly stood up (using only your left hand) and sat on your bed, carefully picking up your feet and sitting crisscross.

Kurt walked towards you, but you stopped him. "There's broken glass on the ground- Don't walk there!" Your voice wavered a bit, as you were recovering from the shock and still suffered the pain. The other mutant shined his flashlight on the ground, laughed in the most good-natured fashion, and teleported next to you.

"There!" He said, smiling, "Problem solved!"

You laughed at his cheery demeanor, which turned to crying for a reason you couldn't quite explain. (Perhaps your body was in a fragile state, perhaps it was the large crash of thunder and strike of lighting that frightened you in that exact moment, you weren't quite sure)

In the dim light, you could see Kurt's face become taken aback. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to offend or frighten you, _mein freund_!"

As an unspoken reply, you lifted your bleeding hand into the light of the flashlight.

Kurt put his hands on your arms and wiped one of your tears with his tail.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" He exclaimed before teleporting you both to the kitchen.

You listened to the rain as you sat on one of many kitchen chair while Kurt was off looking for the first aid supplies.

This was the longest one-on-one conversation you've had with Kurt since… well, ever. It wasn't that you disliked Kurt, or that he disliked you. You didn't talk to most of the specially trained force called "The X-Men". They made you nervous. It was like high school, almost… they were the cool kids and you were the same age but stuck on a more beginning level (your powers were a very recent discovery for you, revealing themselves much later in your life than was the norm). You were more comfortable talking to the younger students at Xavier's school—students who had as much of (if not less of) a handle on their gifts than you did.

Kurt came back with the necessary supplies and began working.

He asked you to shine the flashlight on your right hand. You held your right hand out on the table, palm up, as he searched for glass still stuck, or something. You weren't sure, really… you were doing your best not to look.

Head down and busy working, Kurt began making conversation. "You know, for someone whose mutant ability is healing, you are in very poor shape!"

"Oh- I, um, can't heal myself." You begin to explain, "Just other people. I don't know why, I wish I did…"

Another crash and flash echoed through the air. You flinched slightly.

"Sorry" Kurt looked at you, gently holding your arm still, "Did I hurt you?"

"No! You- I mean, I'm just not a fan of rain, you know?"

Had you been on your own, you would have scowled at yourself. You sounded so dumb and so nervous (of course you were the latter, but still). You had admired Kurt for a while—he seemed so charming and he certainly made all of his friends laugh. You would always watch them, laughing. Kurt had even tried to make conversation or jokes with you, when you first moved into the mansion a few months ago, but you were so overwhelmed that you completely brushed him off.

Now, fighting for words to say, you dearly wished you hadn't.

Kurt looked up as if he was going to say something, paused, and then at last finally spoke. "We don't usually talk much."

"No," you admitted "We don't."

"Why not?" Kurt had now begun wrapping gauze around your hand.

"Oh! Um…" You weren't sure what caused you to tell the truth, but you did. "I'm so intimidated by you… well—not just you…. Storm and Scott and Logan and the rest of the X-Men too. It's just, you're all such good _friends _and you all have been here a while and… I don't know, I guess!"

You blushed and looked at the ground, Kurt had already finished bandaging, but still held on to your hand.

"You don't need to be intimidated by us. Especially me."

You dared to look up at him, and he offered you a small smile. You stood up at the same time, and he (very gently) kissed your knuckles.

"We better get you back to your room? And perhaps when it's light we could try to clean up the glass?"

You nodded, and smiled.

The days following the "Rainstorm-bleeding-hand-huge-mess" incident, you began speaking to Kurt more. You laughed at his jests and his joking flirtations, he would chat with you and your friends, and you would eat meals with him (the last of which took some convincing—he was always sitting with Logan or Ororo or Scott during lunch, people who still made you quite nervous by their control of their own mutations and the (what you perceived to be) 'coolness' of their group)

And in the weeks following those days, you found yourself and the "blue elf" to have gotten quite close. He was the only friend you had who wasn't younger than you by years. Bobby and Piotr made sure to harass you plenty on all matters concerning your new friend.

You wouldn't lie to yourself, as the months went by, you were charmed by Kurt's sweet yet swashbuckling personality. Once or twice, by sheer happenstance, your faces were so close you nearly kissed… and, in the back of your mind, you wished you did.

Kurt would sometimes lay a hand on the small of your back to show you something or occasionally touch your face. You enjoyed his small flirtations, but you didn't think much of it. Of course you liked him, perhaps in a romantic sort of way, because he was fun and interesting and completely kind hearted. But, of course, he did flirt with many people, so surely what he said to you wasn't personal. And if it wasn't, you didn't mind much. You liked him, in a way that might not be deeper but is definitely different than friendship. But you were alright with settling to occasionally be the center of his attention, just to be in his presence and laugh and joke with him. You might not have been happy to settle, but you were more than fine with the idea.

But as rapidly as your friendship came those months before, it soon rapidly seemed to cease. He waved at you and spoke with you, but only with groups of people. He stopped flirting with you (though he still managed to kiss the hands of and speak sweetly to Storm and Jean and such). And, as soon has he seemed to have blown you off, you, heartbroken, began to stop attempting the grad friendship with him that you had before.

You had confessed your feelings to Piotr and Kitty, both of which were very understanding about the whole matter. At lunch, you sat with them and picked at your food sourly. Piotr would look at you as if you were some tragic happenstance occurring before him, and Kitty would glare at him every once in a while, silently telling him to stop.

You glanced over at where Kurt and Scott and Storm sat, all three laughing. You scowled and stood up and left your food on the table, mumbling to your companions quietly that you didn't feel well and were going upstairs.

In your room, you flopped down on your bed, laying on your back, and sighed loudly. You lay there for a while, eyes closed and limbs sprawled out. You weren't sure how long you lie—perhaps 10 minutes, perhaps an hour—when you heard a soft knock on the door.

You sighed again. "Come in!" You answered the knock loudly and sat up.

But the door didn't open. Instead, Kurt (who was at this point not the first person you expected to see) teleported into your room, the smell brimstone "fresh" in the air.

Your stomach twisted, and you were quick to speak. "Have you been… I mean why have you been… You're avoiding me, aren't you?" The last of your lines delivered with a sudden gust of courage.

Kurt nodded "I'm sorry." He said it so genuinely, you almost forgave him.

"Why?"

Kurt was taken aback by that, but he walked towards you and sat next to you on your bed, his tail twitching nervously. But he avoided the question.

"Have you ever met someone, and felt a certain way… and then suddenly how you feel about them has changed?"

Your heart stopped.

"(Y/N)?" Kurt prompted.

"Who told you?" You demanded frantically. "Was it Kitty?" You buried your face in your hands. "I knew you two were friends but I didn't think she'd _tell _you!"

Kurt gently grabbed your right hand and brought it away from your face, holding on to it as he spoke. "I don't think we're thinking the same thing."

"No?" you asked, attempting to sound brave and confident, though instead your voice wavered and your eyes fell to your hand being held by Kurt's.

Kurt suddenly leaned toward you, his face quite close to yours. You looked up. He gave you a dashing smile. "May I?"

In pure stupor, you nodded "Yeah."

So he kissed you.

And your heart stopped for a moment, for even though your mind knew it was going to happen, your body didn't and you were in a complete state of shock, but only for that moment… for soon the shock melted into a gentle warmth that spread throughout your body, as Kurt held your hand and you now leaned towards him until he pulled away and your cheeks were flushed and you hoped Kurt's heart was beating as fast as yours.

It was brief, but pleasant.

You then attempted to kiss again, but Kurt stopped you by pressing your foreheads together, but keeping your lips apart. Using his hand (that which was not holding your own), Kurt softly touched your cheek, smiling and laughing just the slightest bit. "You're very lovely."

"I-I could say the same." You manage to speak just clearer than a mumble.

The two of you kissed again, just a little longer this time. You had time to register that the heat coming off Kurt's body as pleasant. You could register the delightful feeling that originated in your nose, almost, but moved down your spinal cord and then settled into your stomach. His hand moved a little, and you somehow managed to move your hand to be completely caressed by it, all while lengthening and deepening the current kiss.

When Kurt pulled away, he stood up completely, breaking all contact with you. You were nervous for a second, until your could see the wide smile on Kurt's face.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" He asked, and you stood up nodding.

Touching the small of your back (which made you feel delightful and safe), he pulled your closer to him.

You looked down at your right hand, with the faint scar, and thought about how fortunate it was that you hurt yourself so badly on a rainy night.

And then you were teleported out of the room.


End file.
